


Not So Charming

by xxambreignsxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Annoyed Seth, Banter, Boys In Love and Lust, Dean being Dean basically, Dean keeps trying to kill the mood by his ever running mouth, Established Relationship, Fluffy Smut, Humor, M/M, Orgasms, Quirky Dean, Rimming, SHUT UP DEAN is the motto, Seth is so done with his boy, Seth is trying romance, but it doesn't stop him from making some sweet love, intercourse, love making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 13:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14695251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxambreignsxx/pseuds/xxambreignsxx
Summary: Seth is in a certain mood, but Dean can’t seem to shut up.





	Not So Charming

Dean’s eyes met Seth’s as he exited the shower. There was a certain heat in those chocolate orbs that made Dean’s whole body shiver. Seth’s eyes traveled down the length of Dean’s body and he felt naked under the gaze of his lover even though he had a towel wrapped around his waist.

“You look hungry baby.” Dean commented in a teasing voice as he pulled open the dresser and got some boxers out.

“You won’t be needing that.”

Seth’s comment made Dean turn around and he raised an eyebrow in question. “Yeah? And why’s that.”

“Because. I really am hungry.” Seth beckoned Dean over and Dean let out a chuckle as he dropped the boxers back into the drawer and made his way towards Seth. Seth pulling him down in to his lap and wrapping his arms around Dean’s slightly damp waist as his mouth found Dean’s and he plunged his tongue inside Dean’s wet caven.

“Mmm…I really miss you.”

Dean grinned as they pulled apart, running his fingers through the hair on the nape of Seth’s neck. “Me or my ass?”

Seth chuckled and pecked at Dean’s lips again. “Both. Really.”

Dean pressed his face into Seth’s neck as he let his lips linger on the hot skin of his lover. “Won’t be too long. Sucks being lonely.”

Seth brought Dean down onto the bed and laid him on his back as he got settled between Dean’s thighs. Pressing his lips against Dean’s again as his hand got rid of the towel that was loosely wrapped around his boyfriend’s waist.

“You seem to be in a mood.” Dean commented as he felt cold air hitting his naked flesh. Seth humming into his mouth as he ran his hands all over Dean’s thighs. “Wanna make love to you. Slow and easy. You up for that?” Seth asked as he hooked Dean’s legs up around his waist, squeezing his ass in his hands and groaning out in satisfaction.

“No. But it won’t stop you.”

Dean’s response made Seth pin him with a look. Trust Dean to never give him a straight answer.

“Correct. So just lay here and let me have fun. I wanna make you fall apart for me. Wanna see you writhe on my dick.”

“Too much talking. Not enough action.”

“You don’t deserve my dirty talk.”

Dean pouted and Seth delivered a spank on his ass before guiding Dean to lay over on his front. He pulled Dean’s hips up so his ass was in the air as Dean got comfortable and rested his head on pillow.

“What you got in mind? Except making me walk funny in the morning.” Dean couldn’t shut up during sex, and for some odd reason Seth found even that endearing. But he wouldn’t tell that to Dean. Dean was already annoying enough. Seth knew Dean wouldn’t be Dean if he would just clamp his mouth shut and let Seth do his thing.

“I think I need to shove something first in your mouth so you can be quite for a moment.” Seth mumbled out as he pressed his lips against the small of Dean’s back.

“Oh kinky.”

Seth looked up and found Dean’s eyes looking back at him from where he had his face half mushed in the pillow.

“I swear Dean, if you didn’t have this beautiful as fuck ass I wouldn’t put up with you.”

“Ass whipped.”

Seth responded with another loud spank on Dean’s ass and this was enough to shut Dean up for the moment. “Now keep shut and let me do my thing.” Seth said and started laying soft kisses all over Dean’s lower back. His hands kneading the flesh of Dean’s ass as his mouth got lower and lower before it reached the crack of Dean’s ass. He ran the flat of his tongue over Dean’s perfect little pucker and moaned at the taste. Dean’s legs shaking a little and a whimper leaving his mouth as he felt Seth attending to his most intimate place.

“I wanna do this every day, every night. Can’t wait till you are back on the road. I am sick of jerking to your memories.”

“Hey, how bout that pic of my ass I sent you?” Dean perked up and asked in a totally serious tone and Seth resisted the urge to facepalm himself.

“Dean, I am trying to be romantic here. For fuck sake just shut up and let me do you. Like normal people do.”

Dean pouted a little and put his head back down on the pillow. Seth couldn’t help the small smile that broke on his face because Dean was so fucking adorable despite being so annoying. “You are lucky I have been missing you so much and feel love deprived. Or else you would be sleeping with a sore ass.”

“And no…Stop. I don’t need you to tell me you wouldn’t mind that. I already know that you little slut.” Seth added as he felt Dean raising his head again to comment.

Seth heard Dean’s soft giggle and it made his heart swell in adoration. Dean really was a unique creature. Quirky, and yes, annoying but so fucking tempting and adorable as well.

Seth went back to his task of tasting Dean’s sweet little hole and soon he had Dean’s whole crack covered with spit. His tongue was pressing in the tight entrance and he found a lube thrown beside him.

“Quit playin’. Give me something. I wanna feel you.” Dean’s soft plea made Seth’s plan to eat Dean out a little longer falter, and he got the lube opened and squirted a large amount on his fingers. Warming it up before pressing his fingers against Dean’s hole. Dean pushed back on his digits, seeking insertion and Seth didn’t take too much time before he was fingering Dean slowly but expertly. One by one. He pressed his mouth besides his fingers and licked around Dean’s rim. Making Dean shudder and writhe under his dirty ministrations.

“Fuck..Seth..I want..”

“What Baby, what do you want?” Seth asked in a hoarse voice, feeling wrecked already. His dick was throbbing under his jeans.

“Your dick. Want your dick to fill me baby. Please…” Dean begged so sweetly, and Seth started fingering him a bit roughly to open him up more. Soon Dean was loose enough for Seth to comfortably enter him. Both men moaning out in pure bliss as they found themselves connected to each other’s bodies in a way where they felt one.

“Fuck fuck Dean…You feel so wonderful..I can fuck you all night long and never get enough…Your ass is fucking delicious…made just for me…”

“Sorry to…ugh, sorry to burst your bubbles babe but its been tapped before you.”

Seth almost lost his balance at Dean’s totally not hot information and he growled as he slapped at Dean’s ass hard. “SHUT. UP.”

“Okay sir.” Dean wiggled his ass on Seth’s dick and Seth growled out, he pushed Dean’s head in the pillow with one hand as he raised Dean’s hips with his other hand and just started pounding Dean with fast and hard strokes. Bed rocking under their weight as loud snap of skin on skin filled the air. Soon Dean was lost in his own pleasure and babbling his own set of moans and groans. Begging Seth to make him cum. Seth gripped at his hips with both hands and set a brutal pace as he plunged deep inside Dean’s heat. It didn’t take too long before Seth reached his climax and filled Dean with his seeds. Dean cumming right after him as Seth stroked him roughly.

“Fuckkk…That was amazing. Even though you tried to ruin it with your ever running mouth.”

“Hey! Show some respect to the man who is the source of your greatest pleasures.”

Seth looked at Dean and shook his head, turning Dean on his side and spooning him from behind. “Dean, Please, go to sleep.”

Dean tried to wiggle out of his arms but Seth gripped him tightly from around his waist and Dean had no choice but to settle. “Whatever. You are no fun. I am a wonderful talker.”

Seth just bit at Dean’s ear and Dean let out a loud dramatic yelp. Seth smirking behind his ear as he watched Dean pouting some more before settling down once again in Seth’s arms and soon his breathing evened out and Seth knew his baby was asleep.


End file.
